


When It Rains

by GrimHeaperr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Expectations, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lukanette, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, No Spoilers, letting people take care of you, luka is a good pure kid, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: Marinette is injured while battling Bellatrix, an akumatized ballerina. Thinking of what to do, she is discovered by Luka Couffaine -- her friend's cool older brother.





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I love one (1) man and his name is Luka Couffaine.

"Tikki, spots off!"

Marinette found a quiet corner between storefronts to de-transform. The cobble of the alley soothed the ache in her ankle, bare skin pressed flush against a stone that protruded from the ground. Tikki fluttered to where her hand rested on her ankle, her eyes sad and expression punctuated by a frown.

“That looks like it hurts, Marinette. Are you okay?”

Marinette squeezed her left ankle gently and winced. Her miraculous rid her of her sore arms and legs, but how could it have missed this? She hurt it while her and Chat Noir dodged Bellatrix’s attacks. Marinette's dance was out of step with the akumatized ballerina. When Marinette tried to match the dancer’s rhythm, she landed wrong atop a spire. She would have fallen if Chat Noir didn’t catch her. Soon after, Marinette failed to catch Bellatrix. Chat Noir picked up her slack.

“I’ll be okay Tikki,” Marinette reassured. She got to her feet slowly. She carefully favored her right leg as she used the brick wall of a shop for support. She placed her left foot down, applied pressure, and instantly regretted the action. She hissed. Pain throbbed in her ankle and pulsed up her leg.

“Should I go for help?” Tikki asked. She fluttered around Marionette until she was in front of Marinette's face.

Marinette shook her head. "No, it's alright." Marinette popped open her purse, moving side small items to find her phone buried at the bottom. “Maybe Alya is nearby.” Tikki fluttered into Marinette’s purse. Marinette was too preoccupied to hear the footsteps coming toward her.

“Marinette?” A cool voice said.

Her head snapped up and she saw Luka Couffaine, his head tilted to the side as he clutched the strap of his fabric guitar case. He held a bag one hand while the other clutched onto a bag with the print of a bloody hand leaving a trail of red across a vinyl record.

“Luka!” she said. Tikki retreated into her bag with the cellphone. Marinette hadn’t seen Luka since his concert on the Liberty.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he walked closer, his sneakers hitting the cobblestone with dull  _thuds._

Marinette laughed nervously, taking her hand from the wall and waving. “Nothing! Just, you know, doing some—“ In her attempt to act casually, Marinette leaned on her bad ankle. She immediately yelped and shut her eyes. “Ow!” She caught herself on the wall again and lifted her left leg off the ground.

Luka put his bag on the floor and knelt down. “May I?” he asked and gestured toward Marinette’s leg. Marinette opened a single eye and nodded. She sucked in a breath as Luka carefully applied pressure down her leg, two fingers prodding until Marinette tensed. When he reached the area above her ankle, she sucked in her bottom lip.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow…” she chanted softly.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” Luka said, “Do you need me to call your parents?”

“No!” she shouted. She coughed. “No. I, um, I…”

Luka stayed quiet for a while. “I can take you back to my house if that’s alright with you. My mom has a well-stocked first aid kit.”

“If, if it’s not too much,” she said shyly.

Luka smiled softly. Marinette’s heart thudded in her chest. “Do you mind holding my guitar for me?” he asked, looking up at her with shimmering aqua eyes. Tongue tied, Marinette nodded. Luka stood up and pulled off his guitar case and carefully strapped it to Marinette. It was surprisingly light. Luka knelt in front of her again, this time his back to her. He grabbed his bag before getting into position. His arms were out at his side and poised away from his body.

“Oh!” she said. She tried to step back but caught herself.

Luka looked over his shoulder, a smirk and a humorous glint in his eyes. “Do you trust me?” Marinette looked at him, to the cloudy orange-red sky, to her throbbing foot, then to Tikki, who smiled up at her and nodded. Marinette swallowed her nerves and nodded. She zipped up her purse and slowly leaned toward Luka until her legs sandwiched between his arms and his body. She pressed up against Luka’s slim back. The neck of the guitar brushed past his hair and Marinette adjusted so it wasn’t too close to his face.

She’d die if she accidentally hit Luka with his own guitar.

Luka exhaled as he stood up, Marinette wrapping her arms around his neck at the movement. He let out a choked laugh.

Marinette felt her face flush. “I’m sorry!” She loosened her grip immediately, hands holding onto his shoulders instead.

“It’s okay, Marinette. I should’ve warned you. Sorry about that.” He smiled at her. “You can hold me however you want.”

The tint on her cheeks spread to her ears as she mumbled an “Okay.” She pressed closer to him as he started to walk toward his houseboat. She settled with having her hands gripping onto his shoulders and rested her chin on her hand. Luka’s hair tickled her cheek as they walked in comfortable silence.

She sighed.

“Is everything okay, Marinette?” he asked. He doesn’t look at her, but Marinette looks at him. Luka hasn’t broken a sweat from carrying her on his back, and the added weight of the guitar didn’t phase him. She thought back to Chat Noir, who also never had trouble lifting her. Her thoughts lead her to think about her slip-up with Bellatrix. To Chat Noir doing most of the work. She rarely made mistakes, and sometimes prided herself on that fact. She shifted her face so her cheek was pressed against her hand and tucked behind the nape of Luka’s neck.

She hummed before she sighed again.

“Is it your ankle?”

“Yes.” It’s a half-truth, but still… “I hurt it running from Bellatrix.”

Luka stiffens. “You were there?”

Marinette nodded. “I was doing some shopping and saw a girl crying on a street corner. I tried to talk to her, but suddenly she became akumatized. I slipped on the edge of the street and guess I landed awkwardly.” It was so easy to tell this lie—she was getting better and better at making excuses over the last few months to hide her identity. A white lie is okay… right?

“I’m so sorry, Marinette.” She felt Luka’s grip tighten around her, arms squeezing her to him. “I was in the area too and yet…”

Marinette shifted positions again. She leaned forward so her face was slightly forward from Luka’s. “It’s okay, Luka. I’ll be fine.”

Luka turned his head to look at her. Their lips were centimeters from brushing together. Marinette gulped. Her eyes flicked to Luka’s lips, but Luka never broke contact. “Still,” he said, “I don’t know what I could’ve done, but… I know you’re a brave girl, Marinette. You can take care of yourself.” The frown on his features turned into a smile. Marinette turned away in the hopes to hide her blush.

“Th-thanks, Luka.”

Minutes later, they reached the river the houseboat sat on. Luka carried Marinette across the plank to the top deck, laughing as Marinette’s arms were back around his neck. His mother was busy preparing for the oncoming rain at the helm when she spotted them.

“Ahoy, Luka!" Captain Anarka called out. She peered from above her glasses but adjusted them to look at who Luka was carrying. "What happened?” She called out as she made her way down the steps. Luka readjusted Marinette, earning an “Eep!” from the girl on his back.

“Marinette twisted her ankle during an Akuma attack. Is the kit still in your room?”

“Aye! Now hurry before it rains on ye!” Captain Anarka ushered her son and Marinette to the deck below. Juleka and Rose were curled up on the couch, cuddled together as they watched a bad horror movie.

They jumped apart when they came down, but their embarrassment quickly turned to concern at the sight of Marinette. The two girls scrambled off the couch and quickly made room for Marinette. Luka carefully placed Marinette on the couch. He took his guitar from Marinette and leaned it against the edge of the couch.

“I’ll be right back,” Luka said as he squeezed Marinette's hand before he disappeared into a back room. Rose quickly bombarded her with questions while Juleka walked to the kitchen and fished out an ice pack from the freezer. Marinette told Rose about the Akuma incident and thanked Juleka for the ice pack. She placed it on her ankle a few moments before Luka appeared with a first aid kit.

Luka kneeled beside her and popped open the box.

“Let me know if it hurts, okay?” Marinette nodded as he carefully takes off her shoe, her ankle a little more swollen than when she first noticed it. Marinette watched Luka pull out a coiled bandage and underwrap. He carefully wrapped Marinette’s foot in the underwrap, asking her every so often if it was too tight. He repeated the process with the bandage and apologized when it was too tight around the area of the injury. Luka clasped the bandage to itself.

“There,” he said. “That should help you for the time being. I can help you get home before—“

Outside, a white flash illuminated the cabin and soon after, thunder rolled. Rose shrieked and clung to Juleka as the boat rocked. Luka braced himself on the couch, arms stopping Marinette from falling off the couch. Instead, she fell into Luka’s chest. Rain pelted the side of the boat, the sound drumming throughout the cabin.

Luka huffed, a sheepish smile on his lips as Marinette pulled herself off of him. “Sorry, looks like I took too long.”

Marinette squeezed Luka’s bicep. “It’s okay. I’ll just call my parents. They’ll understand.”

Luke stood up and looked toward his sister and her friend. Hands on his hips, he asked, “Rose, are you staying over?”

“Yes!” She squeaked. Rose tore herself away from Juleka and stood up. She grabbed Juleka’s hand before she dragged the shy girl toward Juleka's room. Luka watched them curiously as they left. He made brief eye contact with his sister. Rose entered Juleka’s room as Juleka pulled out the screen that boxed off Luka’s nook from hers.

Marinette dialed her mother's phone. “Marinette?” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said. Her voice dripped with worry. “Where are you?”

“I’m at the Couffine’s,” Marinette looked out the porthole, the rain so thick she could hardly see the buildings from the other side of the walkway. “I don’t think I’ll be able to leave anytime soon.”

“Oh, no! You can stay the night if you have to, Marinette. If Captain Anarka would like to talk to me, please give her my number.”

“Of course, mama. I’ll be home tomorrow. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight, Marinette. Be safe. I love you.”

"I love you too." Marinette hung up and slipped her phone back into her purse and gave Tikki an apologetic smile. Tikki glared at her teasingly before yawning. Marinette watched as Tikki curled up. She shut her purse and placed it on top of the messy coffee table.

In the short conversation with her mother, Luka had gone and gotten her something to change in to. He held an all black shirt with the jagged stone logo in white and a pair of teal jersey shorts toward her. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with one hand and gave Marinette an apologetic smile.

“It’s all I had since Juleka and Rose refused to help with this.”

Marinette hid her smile, but she chuckled. “It’s alright, Luka.” She managed to stand up and tested the pressure on her ankle. It throbbed, but the pain was bearable. She took the clothes from Luka with a nod. He helped her to the bathroom.

When Marinette shut the door, she sighed. She’s tired from her fight earlier, and she can’t believe that the ladybugs missed her ankle. Chat Noir had to cover for her more than she liked. She always helped others and hated being dotted on, but Luka… Luka carried her to his home… on his back… and wrapped her ankle… and used his body to stop her from falling off the couch. Marinette flushed, face visibly red in her reflection. She quickly turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face, scrubbing until her cheeks were raw and her face was cold. Luka made it easy to be cared for; no expectations, no commitments. She patted her face dry with the hand towel hanging from the sink and used her finger as a toothbrush. She quickly shed her clothes and folded them, dressing into the clothes Luka gave her.

The black shirt hung loosely around her shoulder, the scoop neck revealing more skin than she would have liked. The jersey shorts hugged her hips but hung loosely around her thin legs. The clothes were too loose for her to be comfortable, but she didn’t mind. She’s wearing Luka’s clothes… and spending the night with him… and sharing a bed…

 _Sharing a bed?!_  Marinette sunk to the floor, red face buried in her hands. She shook her head.  _No, no, no! This isn’t a movie! He’ll probably take the couch,_  she reasoned.  _But still…_  She wasn’t opposed to the idea of sharing a bed with Luka. She imagined his warm chest and the comfort of his back. Imagined the smell of his cologne and his voice...

Marinette used the edge of the sink to pull herself up, shoulders sagging. A low sound pulled her from her thoughts. The muted melody drifted under the wooden door. Luka was playing, and the sound only stopped when thunder interrupted the music. It was a cool sound, low and relaxing even through the door. Marinette breathed. She brought a hand up to rub the knots from her shoulders before she took off her red hair ties. She threaded her fingers through her black hair, straightening out the bent that formed from having her hair tied with her fingers. When she was done, she exited the bathroom with her folded clothes and used the wall for support. The lights were off in the hallway and throughout the cabin. The only light came from the main living space and the lightning from outside.

Luka had his head leaned back on the couch. He had changed into blue plaid pajama bottoms and a black tank top. His eyes were closed as he played his guitar, the melody somber yet upbeat. Marinette made her way to the couch, hobbling on her feet until she sat down next to Luka. She placed her clothes beside her bag and listened to Luka play.

She closed her eyes and let the music notes dance before her. They waltzed tentatively, touching but not quite. The music picked up but the notes never reached each other, instead, they came close to each other before the key changed. Then, the notes stopped their hesitant waltz and joined together. A sweet harmony spread across the sound of rain and claps of thunder. The notes danced together in sync before the music slowed their movement. When Marinette opened her eyes, Luka looked right at her.

His expression was soft in the low light of the cabin's emergency lights. A warm, yellow glow haloed Luka's soft silhouette. Marinette’s heart hammered in her chest.  _Can he hear it beating?_ She felt herself smolder under his gaze. She looked away, her hair falling in front of her face. Luka pushed her hair behind her ear as Marinette yawned, stifling the noise with the back of her hand. He let out a short, airy laugh.

He put his guitar down and stood up. “Come on,” he offered his hand. Marinette took it and Luka led her to the first nook in the hallway. “You can sleep in my bed.” Luka pulled the sheets back and helped Marinette into his bed. Marinette blushed, thinking about what it would be like if-- “Just a second.”

Luka disappeared behind the archway and returns with a few pillows that were scattered in the main room. He stacks them at the edge of the bed.

“Keep your foot elevated, okay? It’ll help.” Marinette doesn’t trust herself to speak so she nods. “If you need anything, I’ll be in the other room. Goodnight, Marinette.” Luka turned to leave, but Marinette grabbed his hand before she could stop herself. Startled, Luka looked at her, questions swirling in the depths of his eyes.

“Sorry!” She squeaked softly. Lightning illuminated the small room, highlighting Luka in the white light. A few moments later, thunder rolled and the boat swayed again. “I, well, uh, I… can you stay here? With me?” She whispered the last part, confidence fading as Luka stared at her.

The boat rocked as rain pelted the houseboat. If she listened closely, Marinette could hear Rose and Juleka in the other room and the snores of Ms. Couffaine under the sound of rain and wind. But she wasn’t listening closely. Her heart beat in her chest so hard it ached, and her ears flooded with the rushing sound of her flowing blood. She stared at her hands.

“Are you sure?” Luka asked. Marinette looked up at him, his eyes scanning her for any sort of hesitance.

She nodded.

He smiled, eyes crinkling. “Okay.”

Luka helped Marinette move toward the wall, his hand a cushion when her head almost banged against the paneling. She whispered her apologizes and he assured her, quietly, that he was fine.

They settled under the sheets, Luka and Marinette both facing the ceiling. It was a tight fit on the small bed, Luka’s height caused him to angle his legs a certain way, but there was enough space so Marinette was able to have her leg elevated. Luka laced his hand in hers, and when Marinette didn’t pull away, he squeezed her hand. They laid in silence and listened to the sound of rain, thunder, and the lapping waves. Marinette focused on the sound of Luka’s breathing. When she thought he was asleep, she turned her torso to cuddle closer to him. To her surprise, Luka moved his arm and wrapped it around Marinette’s shoulder and pulled her closer.

Marinette smelled his cologne as she rested her head on his shoulder. She laid a hand on his chest and was surprised to feel the quick beating of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about Lukanette on twitter at @grimkohai.


End file.
